Night Off
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Jack and Ianto finally have a night off to be with each other. Obvious Janto. Fluffy/Lime Mentions of Sex mostly fluff. R&R and get a cupcake!


DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING!

Jack sighed happily as he laid his sore body down on the large soft bed on his stomach, only dressed his his boxers, moaning softly into his pillow happy to be home for the first time in a week after working so many cases he needed a break. Home, he thought. Home with his lover, who by the sound of it just finished brushing his teeth. Jack smiled as he turned his head resting it on his arms staring at the master bathroom door, the light turned off and the door opened to reveal the one and only, Ianto Jones.

Ianto smiled lovingly at the Captain, his Captain. Leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his bare chest, clad only in his boxers as he stared lovingly at Jack a small smile on his face. Jack smiled and rested his head a little higher on his arms so he could get a better look at Ianto.

"You're beautiful," Jack said tenderly. Ianto laughed lightly a light blush peppering his face,. Jack's smile reached his eyes, he loved it when Ianto had that adorable blush on his face. "Come here Yan," Jack said patting the empty side of the bed. Ianto walked over an laid on his stomach next to Jack resting his head in his arms.

They stared at each other lovingly in silence, Jack raised his hand and pet Ianto's hair, running his hand down his lovers neck and back. Ianto closed his eyes letting Jack's slightly calloused hand slide down his body. Jack smiled and sat up leaning over Ianto and brushed his lips against his back.

"Jack," Ianto smiled, a small giggle that he tried to disguise as a laugh passed his lips. Jack smiled against the warm soft skin of his lover and continued to kiss up and down his back and shoulders. Ianto closed his eyes and let the feeling of his lover's lips glide over his body, it had been a while since they had a tender moment like this without getting interrupted by Gwen or Owen.

"Ianto," Jack started, his voice muffled slightly. "You're so beautiful, smart, adorable," Jack emphasised each work with a kiss. "In another word," Jack whispered against Ianto's ear as he laid partially on top of him. "You're perfect," he said and kissed his temple and cheek. Ianto smiled picked his head up looking at Jack with half lidded eyes.

"Do you really mean that Jack?" he whispered lowly. Jack's smile brightened and he nodded giving Ianto a few quick pecks on the lips. Ianto hummed a little as he rolled on his side kissing Jack a little more heatedly wrapping one of his large hands on the back of Jack's neck.

Jack moaned a little and kissed Ianto back just as heatedly, his hand moving to his hips. Rolling them over so that Jack was on his back and Ianto was partially on top of him still kissing. Jack slid his hands down Ianto's back and pulled him fully on top of him. Ianto pulled away and smiled down at his lover, he ran his fingers over Jack's cheek and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you," Jack whispered then pecked his lips again, Ianto smiled sliding his hands up Jack's sides whispering his reply softly. They stared at each other lovingly caressing each other's skin and giving light lingering kisses, until Ianto rolled off Jack and rested his head on the Captain's chest.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders the other arm resting behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. Ianto just sighed happily, running his fingers over Jack's chest, he felt a kiss being placed on his head and Jack smiling against his hair.

"I've missed this time with you Ianto," Jack said softly, his voice muffled by Ianto's hair. "It feels like it's been forever since I've held you like this, you know besides the occasional times that we've made love on my desk," he whispered the last part in Ianto's ear. Ianto blushed darkly and buried his face into Jack's chest.

"Please, don't remind me Jack," he said. Jack chuckled and stroked Ianto's shoulder lightly, this seemed to relax his lover if only a little bit.

"You know you like it when I talk about it, all the times that I've screwed you into my desk," Ianto groaned loudly in embarrassment. It was true he liked it, but this was one of those times he just wanted to cuddle with Jack and not have to think about his lover naked on top of him pounding his brains out.

"Not tonight Jack," he muttered finally able to get his wits about him. Jack chuckled and kissed the top of his head again holding him tightly.

"Okay, okay," Jack said and rubbed Ianto's back. The Welshman looked up and smiled up at his lover, Jack smiled back and leaned down kissing his lips lovingly. Ianto was more than happy to kiss back loving how Jack was being gentle with him.

When they pulled apart Ianto rolled over on his side facing away from Jack, he looked over his shoulder with a smile before laying his head back down on his pillow and closing his eyes. Jack smiled brightly getting the hint and leaned over to turn off the lights, when they were off he covered them up with the blanket and wrapped an arm protectively and securely around his lover. Yes, it certainly had been such a long time since he held Ianto like this. Spooning him into his body never wanting to let him go, the last time they tried to do this they kept getting called in. No calls tonight, and if there were there was no way Jack was going to answer it, and there was no way in hell that he was going to let Ianto answer either. Work may have come first, but right now it's second compared to the time he gets to spend with Ianto.

Sighing happily Jack laid his head down and buried his face into Ianto's neck taking in his exotic scent and soaking in his warmth that his body gave out. He whispered a small 'I love you,' to Ianto's sleeping figure and finally falling into a sleep that was filled with happiness and joy and of course Ianto in his arms, and that is something Jack wouldn't change for the world.

On the bedside table laid two cell phones, both blinking with messages, nope they weren't going to be answered tonight, there might be hell to pay in the morning, but to both Jack and Ianto it was well worth it for one night off with each other.

AN: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I added anything but my laptop died so now I have to use dad's so I'm sorry.

Second: I've recently gotten into the BBC series Torchwood (Thanks to my awesome boyfriend who's obsessed with the show and Dr. Who) and Ianto and Jack are my fave couple. My boyfriend however could've lived a lot better had he not seen what he had seen in the series. XD (Still trying to get him into yaoi and slash it's not working) anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Review and you get cupcakes! (And more updates)

PEACE LOVE AND SLASH!


End file.
